Candiru
oop new oc "i'm not pretty, darling" sum notes uwu *gay **like hes the gayest dude on the planet *dancer for his tribe,, hes a rain-nightwing hybrid (yeah ik unoriginal just bare with me) *basically a diva oop *no known abilities, other than he can shift his scales to different colours *theme song is high enough by k. flay Apperance *mostly rainwing build, apart from his scales and the pitch black teardrop scales next to his eyes, and his nightwing arms and legs **slender body structure, sometimes looks like hes puffing out his chest at times *cotton candy pink and blue coloured ruff; his wings are the same apart from ripples of white running across it *astonishingly beautiful. outsiders assume hes a girl at first *blood red coloured eyes *during every full moon, he puts on red transparent drapes which hang from his wrists, wings and tail. ruby coloured stars connect them to his body, and he often wears a headdress of these stars across his forehead Rain gently fell from the sky, falling from your large, apricot coloured wings. You scan the area from far below, and soon discover flame red and orange light illuminating from the rainforest below you, which led towards a large, open area nearing the border which the land meets the water. That's weird. RainWings shouldn't have fire. You veered towards the illuminated area full of bright light. Dark outlines of dragons slowly appear as you get closer, until you realize that the light isn't spread around like it looked like from a distance, but rather surrounding a pavilion-like stage, with one dragon gracefully dancing. No one seemed to notice you as you landed. But RainWings were dumb anyways; they couldn't tell the difference between you, a SkyWing, and a bright yellow RainWing stuffing their face full of bananas. Personality *seemingly emotionless; likes to keep to himself and not express any feelings *doesn't like speaking or socializing with others *when alone, he hums to calm his nerves, which he practically holds in for the whole day until able to go home *very anxious, constantly worrying though he doesn't give any signs of it *if he were to get lost in a place where he was familiar with, he'd begin to panic and scold himself for being so stupid, then break down into tears *polite **lets say someone were to ask him for directions. being the polite and well mannered dragon he is, he either says no or gives them directions *though he may appear to be quiet and nervous most of the time, there's this unseen side of him. like when his tribe or someone else basically worships him and gives him presents/gifts, he acts rather self centered when others do so, and even persuades them to give him more via seduction or a second performance *doesn't enjoy being alone but he brings it upon himself: it's believed that he is an introvert which upsets him since he doesn't like being by himself and would rather be surrounded by his tribe Category:Males Category:RainWings Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Occupation (Performer) Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (UndertaleTrashowo)